Day Care Center!
by RedRosesContestshippingHearts
Summary: Yellow works on a Day Care Center. What can she expect from today? Find out. ANICA OUT LATESSSSSS!


**Anica: Hey, guys! Here's my first story on this account! I hope you all like it and constructive criticism is appreciate it! :) Hey, Yellow, can you do the Disclaimer for me?**

**Yellow: Um, sure... ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

A yawn came from under blue covers on the bed in the room before a head poked out from underneath.

"Good Morning, Chu-Chu," A blonde-haired girl said to a Pikachu that was curled up on a pillow, staring at her.

The girl walked to the bathroom and did her morning routine. When she came out, she was wearing a black shirt and a yellow dress over it, she had blue jeans and purple boot on her feet and her hair was tied in a ponytail.

She walked towards her table stand and took the straw hat that was on top of it and put it on.

The room where she was in had yellow walls and a green colored floor, there was a bed, a table stand, a lamp and a TV. You could see a closet and a door that let to the bathroom she came out of.

"Pika, Pikapi!" Her Pikachu, known as Chu-Chu said as it jumped on her shoulders and pointed to the clock in the table that had been covered a while ago by the straw hat she was wearing.

The girl looked at it and her eyes widen in surprise.

**10:00am**

"Oh no, we're going to be late!" The girl cried in alarm, she went to the table and took a flower clip and put it on Chu-chu's head. "Done! Now let's go to the day care center."

With that said the girl left the room and ran to the day care center that was near the Pokemon Center she was staying at. Once she was close to it, she slowed down and walked inside the building.

"Hello," She called out as she poked her head in.

The room was painted white as the whole building but it still had a few colors to not make it look plain. There was a counter and some doors behind it, leading to the rooms where the kids would play sleep or to a bathroom.

"Ah, Yellow, over her sweetie!" A middle aged woman called and the girl, now know as Yellow turn to look at her and smiled shyly.

"Hello Tiffany!" Yellow greeted as she gave a small wave to the black-haired woman.

"Hello to you too, now would you please be a dear and look after, Lily, she's in the play room, she arrived a few minutes ago," Tiffany explained and Yellow nodded shyly.

Yellow walked through the room and came face to face with a door, she open it and inside the room was a little girl with black hair and brown eyes, she looked about five or six years old.

"Hi," Yellow called to the little girl that was playing with a doll, the sound made the girl stop playing and look at Yellow curiously.

'I'm Yellow, I'm going to be taking care of you, what's your name?" Yellow asked kindly and the little girl blink before she turn to Yellow completely.

"I-I'm L-Lilly," The black-haired girl said shakily as she looked up at Yellow.

"Nice to meet you Lilly, want to play a bit?" Yellow questioned as she gestured to the dolls on the floor. Lilly who realized Yellow was going to hurt her nodded enthusiastically, as she handed Yellow a doll.

"Alright, let's play!" Yellow said and Chu-Chu watched from a far.

"I'm sorry, Princess Yellow but I have to leave for my kingdom," The black girl said as she moved the doll in her hand to make it look as if it was talking.

"I understand, Princess Lilly. Let's meet up again to play with our mascots," Yellow said as she moved the doll that she had.

'Alright, bye!" Lilly said and made her doll walk away to a toy castle.

"Yellow, Lilly's parent is back, could you get it, please," Tiffany called.

"Okay," Yellow answered as she stood up with Lilly, who was pouting. "What's wrong Lilly?" She asked as she noticed the pout on the little girls face.

"I don't wanna go yet," Lilly answered as she bowed her head.

"Hey, maybe you can come again someday and I promise I'll play with you, okay?" Yellow said gently and the girl smiled.

"Promise?" Lilly asked.

"Promise, now let's go before your parents worry," Yellow said and together they went out of the room to the main room.

In the main room stood a black-haired man with maroon eyes waiting for some one to bring his daughter.

A door opened and out stepped Yellow with Lilly behind her and Chu-chu on her shoulder.

Once they were out they noticed the man, Lilly broke out in a grin and ran towards him with her arms open for a hug.

"Daddy!" She called as she reached him and gave him a big hug. Yellow walked behind her and stopped before them.

"Hi, you must be Lilly's father," Yellow said and the man looked at her, he was the same age as Yellow.

"Yeah, I'm Red, nice to meet you" Red said as he stuck his arms out for her to shake, Yellow shook his hand shyly.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Yellow," She greeted.

"Daddy, I want to come here again to play with Yellow," Lilly said and both of them looked at her.

"I don't know," Red said.

"Please," Lilly pleaded using puppy eyes on him, Red sigh.

"Okay, fine,"

"Yay!" Lilly cheered and Yellow smiled.

"Thanks so much for taking care of my daughter," Red said and smiled at Yellow, who returned the gesture.

"You're welcome, Lilly is a great girl," Yellow said as she looked at the little girl doing a happy dance between them.

"Thanks, she loves to play but I'm not at home so much, which is why I always leave her in Care Centers. I don't have someone to look after her since I'm always on my job to make enough money for the two of us," Red exclaimed and sighed.

"It's great that you have a job to keep you steady but keep in mind that children need love and attention from their parents or they will feel dejected as they grow up," Yellow advice.

"I know I just don't have the time," Red responded guiltily.

"Red, do you think you could bring her to your work or take some days off?" Yellow asked softly.

"I don't want to bring her to my job, she'll just get bored and could hurt herself. I'll have to talk with my boss, but I will see what I can do, till then can I still bring her here?" Red asked gazing at her.

Yellow blushed and looked at the ground, "Of course, we'll take great care of her."

Red smiled and nodded, then he turned to Lilly. "Come on, Lilly, we need to go now."

Lilly nodded and skipped over to him, the stopped. "Bye Yellow, it was nice to meet you!"

"Bye Lilly, it was nice to meet you too," Yellow said and as they left she waived them off.

Smiling to herself, Yellow turned around and continued working with a smile never leaving her face.

* * *

**Me: So, what do you think? I'm not really good at making stories if they don't have Contestshipping in it but I hope this came out alright. :) Tell me what you think on a review.**

**Yellow: Review Please!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


End file.
